


Magilou's Books

by DesperateDarkness



Series: Magilou's Adultery [1]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Chastity Device, Comedy, F/M, Lols, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesperateDarkness/pseuds/DesperateDarkness
Summary: Laphicet is a curious boy who loves to read and experience new things. However the wicked witch Magilou is about to show Laphicet something that can never be experienced while reading a book. This is my first story and I hope you like it. I plan to add lemons (lots and lots of lemons in the future)





	1. Magilou's Books

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Berseria.

 

“Is it hot or is it just me?”  
The weirdly dressed girl shouts as she unleashes a devastating fire spell.  
Laphicet could not help but notice the girl’s book skirt rise, revealing a pair of long slender legs.  
This mischievous and happy-go-lucky girl has always been on Laphicet’s mind. And he can’t figure out why. Was it the way she talks? Is it because she is weird in an unusually weird way? Or was it some other feeling that he still has to experience? Whatever it might be, the cold fact remains that Laphicet has some sort of interest on this weird witch who calls herself Magilou.  
“Ooof!”  
Laphicet grunts as a giant tentacle slaps him off the ground.  
Luckily he was caught by a long dark-haired maiden. The dark-haired goddess looks at him scornfully before putting him down.  
“Focus on the fight if you don’t want to get killed!”  
The dark-haired maiden growled.  
Laphicet stops his daydreaming as he focuses on taking down the giant Kraken in front of him.

After a long and tiring battle, Laphicet starts healing the party’s wounds. After healing his wounded friends, he begins to approach the dark-haired maiden.  
“Sorry Velvet. I got a little distracted back there”  
Laphicet begins apologizing to the dark-haired maiden.  
“It’s okay. But next time please stay focused, I don’t want anything bad to happen to you”  
Velvet replies warmly.  
“Yeah kiddo. We don’t want Velvet getting pissed. Who knows what she’ll do to us when she finds out that her precious little dog got hurt”  
The weird witch joyfully joins in on their conversation with a mischievous smile.  
“Stay out of this Magilou”  
Velvet replies irritably.  
“Hmmph! Well if you don’t like the company of this dazzling witch then I’m leaving”  
Magilou replied dramatically as she playfully stomps on the ground.  
The witch turns away gracefully causing her book skirt to rise and show her long slender legs once more. And once again Laphicet could not help himself. He looks at mischievous witch as she slips away from his gaze.

 

As the party was trekking along the Manann Reef, Laphicet could not take his eyes of Magilou. He knows that he should be focused on deciphering the secrets of Innominat but he simply could not get Magilou out of his head.  
Magilou could not help but notice the boy looking intensely at her waist. A large mischievous grin formed on the witch’s’ face. The crafty witch once again spun around giving the boy a wonderful view of the treasures found beneath her skirt.  
Laphicet blushes at the sight of her legs and he quickly looks away. He can hear a small snicker coming from Magilou as if she was enjoying this.  
“Just what is she thinking? Showing off her legs and butt to me. It simply is out of the ordinary even for one as strange as Magilou!”  
Laphicet mumbles to himself. He also notices that Magilou is skipping merrily in his direction. She stops just in front of him and gives him a sly smirk.  
“I spy a kiddo who’s looking at my bewitching waist”  
Magilou says with a devious grin.  
“I’m sorry. I got curious and I just couldn’t help it.”  
Laphicet replies softly.  
“You like what you see kid?”  
Magilou teases.  
“Just what are those books anyway?”  
Laphicet asks trying to change the topic.

Magilou spouts out a bunch of nonsense regarding her books and Laphicet being the naïve little boy he is, believed each and every one of them.  
“Wow! All of your books are interesting Magilou.”  
Laphicet exclaims excitedly.  
“Hi hi hi you still haven’t seen the best book yet Kiddo”  
Magilou haughtily laughs as she points towards her front most book. Laphicet examines the book closely.  
“It seems like an ordinary book. What’s so special about it?”  
Laphicet asks with a puzzled look.  
“I’m glad you asked kiddo.”  
Magilou pauses to create tension.  
“This book is actually just a plain old book but what’s truly special about it is that it contains delicious layer cake beneath it.”  
Magilou pauses a bit examining the look on Laphicet’s face.  
“This layer cake is so good that both men and woman love licking and sucking on its delicious icing. Even I the great witch Magilou cannot resist feeling some sort of pleasure when other people eat it.”  
Magilou remarks.  
“Wow. So you feel good when other people eat your layer cake?”  
Laphicet asks sincerely.  
“Yep. It’s a magical layer cake. Would you like to try it sometime kiddo?  
Magilou asks with a devious grin.  
“Boy would I!”  
Laphicet replies excitedly.  
“Very well. I’ll let you eat my layer cake tonight while everyone is asleep”  
Magilou whispers inside of Laphicet’s ear.  
“Why does it have be tonight? I could eat your layer cake now.”  
Laphicet whines.  
“Patience kiddo you won’t get anywhere with girls if you have that attitude.”  
Magilou replies teasingly.  
“It’s also because I have to bake a new cake just for you kiddo. I’d like it to be the best cake that you’ll ever have. The others might get jealous that’s why I want you and only you to eat my cake”  
Magilou says cheerfully as she winks at Laphicet.  
“That’s so nice of you Magilou. I can’t wait.”  
Laphicet replies happily.  
“See ya later. Kiddo”  
Magilou replies as she happily skips away from Laphicet.

Night comes and the party stops by the nearest inn. Laphicet lies down in bed starts and he begins to ponder. Laphicet begins to imagine how tasty the cake Magilou is preparing for him. He begins to imagine a cake of pink and white blend with a creamy filling. Laphicet drools as he begins to doze off into the night.

“Hey. Hey. Wake up kiddo.”  
“Uhhhh?...”  
Laphicet begins to open his eyes. A little groggy the boy manages to sit upright.  
“Let’s go. The cake is ready.”  
Magilou whispers while slowly guiding him out of the room.  
They slowly arrive at an isolated portion of the beach where no one can see them. Laphicet notices that Magilou is wearing her book skirt as usual but her leggings seem to be missing. Instead he sees the witch’s long slender legs reflecting the beautiful pale light of the moon.  
Her legs are so slim and delicate that it looks like a beautiful glass sculpture. Laphicet wonders what it would feel like touching Magilou’s long slender legs.  
“Where’s the cake?”  
Laphicet asked. Trying to distract his mind from the beautiful long legs beside him.  
Magilou stops and lays back on a huge rock. She open her legs in front of Laphicet revealing what’s between her legs. Her book skirt is the only thing keeping Laphicet from seeing her bewitching parts. Magilou smiles seductively as she looks up into the boy’s eyes.  
“Are you ready kiddo?”  
Magilou speaks coyly.  
Laphicet gulps as he approaches the witch. His hands in between her legs. He is ready to see Magilou’s delicious layer cake. He’s ready to eat her magical layer cake. 

He flips the book aside and begins to dig in.


	2. Magilou's Layer Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laphicet discovers the most delicious layer cake in the world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for lots and lots of lemons :)

Authors Notes:  
This took a while to write since I had so many ideas. I wanted to make it kinky as possible but since it was Laphicet’s first time. I had to tone it down a little.  
And it was really difficult to write since I was laughing half of the time while I was writing this.

Enjoy and happy “reading”. Yeah “reading” if you know what I mean.  
  


 

“Bwahh! It tastes sour”  
Laphicet exclaimed.  
Looking at the site in front of him, Laphicet realized that it wasn’t what he was expecting.  
“Hey you tricked me Magilou! That’s not layer cake!”

Laphicet complained.  
Instead of the standard layer cake, Laphicet sees something he’s never seen before. It was the ugliest looking layer cake he’s ever seen in his life. It was a disgusting sight to behold. It was like a piece of meat was sliced open using a crude and rusty knife. It was a monstrosity, it was a deformed piece of meat that shouldn’t exist in this world.  
But even though it looked disgusting at first glance, Laphicet felt some strange attraction to the monstrous lump of flesh before him. The pinkish looking flesh looked like some kind of flower meant to be admired.

  
“Oh ho. You’re wrong kiddo. That is layer cake. It just looks like that because I didn’t have time to bake it properly.”  
Magilou replied nonchalantly.  
“Then why does it taste so sour then?”  
Laphicet asked.  
“I told you it’s a magical layer cake. It may taste bad at the start but you’ll eventually love it. Who knows you might feel good yourself.”  
Magilou retorted.  
There was something fishy about this but Laphicet decided to dismiss the notion and continue with the task.  
Laphicet began to lick Magilou’s layer cake. It really tastes sour but Laphicet decided to trust Magilou and lick it to his hearts contents.

“Mhhh… keep going kiddo”  
Magilou moaned.  
“Magilou is making strange sounds.”  
Laphicet thought to himself.  
The weird little noises that Magilou makes was making Laphicet uneasy. But what’s even weirder is that Laphicet has no desire to stop it. In fact hearing Magilou moan in pleasure makes him want to hear her more.  
“Uhhh….. Uhmmm…. Ahhhh.”  
The witch moaned softly.  
Laphicet noticed that Magilou’s layer cake did not taste sour anymore. Instead it kind of tasted a little bit sweet and a little bit salty. It almost reminded him of miso soup.  
“Uhhh… Mhhhh… Say… you’re pretty good at this kiddo.”  
Magilou complimented the boy while gently caressing the top of his head.

“Try putting your tongue inside the slit of my cake kiddo”  
Magilou instructed.  
Laphicet slowly opened the slit of the layer cake. It was releasing an odd smell and Laphicet noticed that this portion of her cake was the source of the liquid that tastes like miso soup.  
Being the curious boy that he is, Laphicet inserted his fingers into the opening of the layer cake.  
“Woaah! It’s really slippery in here!”  
Laphicet shouted out in wonder.  
Laphicet began exploring the insides of the cake with his fingers. He noticed that the cake is responding to his touch. He notices that the insides expands and contracts on it responds to his finger’s movements, it’s like it has a mind of its own.  
“Uhhh… keep going kiddo”  
Magilou moaned happily.

“Hey do it like this”  
Magilou said while instructing Laphicet on the proper way of stimulating a layer cake.  
“Like this?”  
Laphicet replied while inserting both his ring finger and middle finger inside Magilou’s layer cake.  
“Ah that’s correct... uhmm…And do this as well.”  
Magilou replied while trying not to moan.  
Laphicet copied the motions of her hands. It was like a come hither sign using both his middle finger and ring finger.  
Laphicet could feel the insides of the layer cake tighten and move as he follows Magilou’s’ instructions.

“Like that kiddo…hmmm”  
Magilou commented in a high pitched and arousing tone.  
“Hmmm… More…moooreee! ♥”  
Magilou moaned louder and louder.  
“You’re hands are quite small how about putting 4 of your fingers in”  
Magilou commanded while showing Laphicet how to put 4 of his finger inside her layer cake.  
Laphicet obediently complied as he inserted his pinky, ring finger, middle finger, and index finger into Magilou’s layer cake.  
Moving his fingers up and down he can feel how her insides are responding to his touch. Laphicet can also see how Magilou’s face is twitching in ecstasy. He wants to see more of this cute and expressive Magilou.

Laphicet kept up the pace wanting to experience and see Magilou’s sensual reactions. He felt her legs embrace his shoulders keeping him locked in place.  
The insides of the layer cake were very wet now. Laphicet fingers slipped out of the cake as a torrent of sweet and salty liquid squirted out of the opening.  
“Uhhhh….Uhhhh..Ahhhh!”  
Magilou screamed in delight.  
Cumming in ecstasy Magilou pulled Laphicet’s head and placed it in front of her clit.

“Lick it… Hurry!”  
Magilou commanded impatiently.  
Instinctively Laphicet licked the dangling piece of meat in front of him. Using the techniques and moves that Magilou’s taught him earlier, he was able to stimulate the layer cake even further.

The intense wave of pleasure was too much for the witch to handle, she locked Laphicet’s head with her legs suffocating him in the aroma of her layer cake.  
Unable to breathe, Laphicet struggled for his dear life. The little witch would not let him go. Using the remaining strength he had left Laphicet prepares to cast a powerful spell”  
“Yess….Yesss…Yess…Uhhhhh….uhmmmm….ahhhhh….ahaaahaaa…haaaa…”  
Magilou moaned as she was approaching orgasm.

“Ind….Indi… naa….. Indignation!”  
Laphicet shouted while performing a mystic arte on Magilou.  
Angry dark clouds began to form in the sky. The heavens split releasing a surge of electricity down onto earth. A powerful blast of holy lighting struck Magilou as she was nearing orgasm.

The force of the blast sent both Magilou and Laphicet flying into the air. After a few seconds both of them hit the ground pretty hard.  
Electricity filled the wicked witch’s body. A surge of pain filled her as she was electrocuted by the powerful attack. But the pain was only momentarily, the electrical surge amplified her arousal levels and Magilou’s body became a hundred times more sensitive in that quick instance.

The electric jolt also stimulated her clit. Causing the witch to orgasm in a very unnatural manner. Not a single word came out of the witch’s mouth as her whole body was convulsing in pure ecstasy.  
It was a sight to see. Seeing Magilou in such a state was affecting Laphicet’s mentality. Seeing the little witch squirt water out of her layer cake made Laphicet’s heart beat in faster and faster. Blood was flowing into his head which clouded his judgement.

To make matters worse, Laphicet felt a hardness in his skirt. The organ that he mainly uses for urinating is hard and fully erect, it’s making him uncomfortable. Seeing Magilou’s pink layer cake made him want to put his throbbing member into the delicious looking place. He doesn’t know why but he instinctually thinks that would be the right thing to do at this situation.

“What am I thinking?”  
Laphicet muttered to himself turning his back from the wonderful sight.  
“Oh hooohohhooh. That was amaaaaazing. Hohoho but we’re not done yet kiddo!”  
It was voice that Laphicet never expected to her. Turning around slowly he saw Magilou crawling towards him sexily. She was crawling towards him like a cougar stalking its prey. Laphicet could also see Magilou’s layer cake in full view. It was dripping and it trickled down water each time Magilou crawls towards him. The witch’s eyes looked really devious. It was the same eyes she had when she was punishing Bienfu.

Before Laphicet could even get up, the witch pounced on him and pinned him on the ground.  
“Wha-what are you doing Magilou?”  
Laphicet asked nervously.  
“MHhhmm….Round 2 kiddo.”  
Magilou replied in an alluring voice.  
Laphicet could feel her hand caressing the large bulge forming on his skirt.  
“Ohoho someone’s happy to see me.”  
Magilou teases.

“Why are you touching that Magilou? That’s dirty!”  
Laphicet shouted while trying his best not to moan.  
“You mean your dick?”  
Magilou replies calmly as she moves her face closer to Laphicet.  
Magilou’s face was only a few inches away from Laphicet. Laphicet could feel her hot breath hitting his face.

“You mean your adamantine blade?”  
Magilou teases as she moves even closer touching her forehead with his.  
“My wha-“  
Before Laphicet could reply Magilou catches his lips with her own.  
Magilou’s kisses were making him harder and it didn’t help that Magilou was multitasking as she was stroking his erect member while kissing him in return.

“Take of your clothes”  
Magilou commanded.  
Aroused from the kiss Laphicet could only obey the wicked witch.  
“What a cute looking peni-adamantine blade you have here”  
Magilou giggles as she begins caressing the shaft.

“Now say, Great and esteemed witch Magilou! Please take care of my adamantine blade please”  
Magilou commanded while gently playing with Laphicet’s adamantine blade.  
“This is not funny ahhh uhmm Magilou!”  
Laphicet retorted clearly trying to hold back his moans.  
Hearing the boy struggle made Magilou even more excited. She begins caressing, massaging and playing with the little toy in her hands. The boy’s adamantine blade kept getting bigger and bigger and harder and harder.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take care of you.”  
Magilou looks up at him with devilish eyes.  
“Ye-Ye-Nooo”  
Laphicet replies as he muster up his will to resist.  
Hearing his answer Magilou strokes the adamantine blade skillfully. She teases the tip of the blade with her fingers as she smoothly jerks off the blade with precise and calculated motions.

“Uhhhh”  
Hearing Laphicet moan and feeling the throbbing of the blade. Magilou could tell that that the boy was about to come. Magilou picks up the pace urging the boy to release the goods.  
“Ahhhh! Let it out kiddo! Spray this beautiful face with your seed! Uhmmm! I can’t wait to taste it! Ahhhh! Ahhh!!! Ah!!!!”  
Magilou shouted clearly urging Laphicet to cum.  
“Ahhh!….Ahhhhh!...Ahhhh!?”  
Laphicet shouted in pure ecstacy.

“That’s it come come on! Shower me! Let me taste your cum!”  
Magilou moaned in anticipation.  
“Aha!!! Uhhhhh!!Uhhh!!!.......huh?”  
Laphicet moaned and moaned approaching orgasm but something stopped him before he could have that sweet release.  
Looking down Laphicet could see Magilou pinching down his urethra with thr skill and precision of a surgeon. Laphicet could see Magilou looking back at him with a devilish grin and with the eyes that could only belong to a demon.

“Well, that’s that! See you around kiddo!”  
Magilou stands up cheerfully as she kisses Laphicet’s engorged and throbbing member.  
The witch stands up giggles happily and happily skips away, leaving Laphicet’s adamantine fully erect and unsatisfied.  
“Wait!”  
Laphicet shouted.  
“Yessss?”  
Magilou asked deviously.  
“Ummm… It still hurts”

Laphicet comments on his fully erect adamantine blade.  
“So what do you want me to do about it?”  
Magilou smiles clearly enjoying the boy’s suffering.  
“Can you take care of it?”  
Laphicet asks shyly.  
“Take care of what?”  
Magilou asks clearly trying to rub it in.  
“Can you take care of my penis?”  
Laphicet asks fully resolved.  
“Can you take care of my adamantine blade? Great and esteemed witch Magilou? Say it and kneel while you’re doing it”  
Magilou retorted correcting the boy.

“Can you take care of my adamantine blade? Great and esteemed witch Magilou?”  
Laphicet begs on his knees like he was praying to some sort of goddess.  
“See that wasn’t so hard was it”  
Magilou replies soaking in her victory.  
Magilou gently caresses Laphicet’s adamantine blade and looks him the eye.  
“Are you ready?”  
Magilou asks the eager boy.  
Laphicet could only nod in agreement as Magilou kisses the tip of his peni-adamantine blade.

Authors Notes:  
Ready for part 3? It’s going to be the last chapter of this story.


	3. Laphicet's Creamy Milk

Authors Notes: I was busy the past few weeks so I couldn’t finish the story. This will be the second to the last chapter because I really really make long sex scenes. I mean we’re 3 chapters in and they’re still at foreplay!!!!   
To rectify this problem. Chapter 3 will be the final chapter for foreplay and chapter 4 will be the actual end.

 

Magilou traces her fingers all over Laphicet’s adamantine blade. The devious witch gently teases the hard throbbing member with her delicate and thin hands.  
“Mhmmm. You like that kiddo?”

Magilou teases the boy.  
“Stop teasing me Magilou.”  
Laphicet whines.

“No no no. You can’t get to the good stuff without some foreplay first”  
Magilou scolded the boy as she flips the tip of the blade with her finger.

“Uhhh!”  
Laphicet winces in pain.

Laphicet backs away trying to avoid further punishment. But before he could fully get away, Magilou grabs his throbbing adamantine blade and gently kisses the swollen area.  
Magilou then proceeded to suck on the blade’s tip. She began licking the tip as well. Her tongue moving from the tip to the sides, and all the way down to the balls.  
The combination of sucking and licking was too much for Laphicet to handle. He could feel the blood flowing in his blade. He could feel it getting harder and harder and harder!

Sadly the sensation stops. Magilou releases the adamantine blade as she looks up to Laphicet with a mischievous grin.   
The witch flicks the tip of the blade once again causing unbearable pain.

“If you’re a good boy then you’ll get to experience me sucking your cock… ehem… adamantine blade”  
Magilou says in a soft teasing tone.

“But if you get impatient once again…”  
Magilou flicks the blade once more with her fingers. Magilou looks up to Laphicet with a sadistic smile.

“Uhhh!”  
Laphicet winces in pain.

“Got it?”  
Magilou asks in a stern commanding tone.

“Y-yes maam”  
Laphicet replies obediently

“Now where was I?”  
Magilou asks while continuing to tease the poor adamantine blade.

 

Magilou plays with the blade by gently caressing its sides and stimulating it just enough so that it won’t go limp.  
It was a maddening experience for Laphicet. His adamantine blade couldn’t handle the endless torture of arousal and negligence. Every time the blade is at its hardest Magilou stops the caressing and allows it to soften once again. And she does this process over and over and over again!  
After 30 whole minutes of pain and pleasure Magilou decided that it was time to give the boy his reward.

“Oh ho ho! You’ve done well to endure it.”  
Magilou happily remarks as she begins to suck on the tip once more.

“Are you ready for your reward?”  
Magilou asks sincerely. Smiling at the boy who clearly is hungry for more stimulation.

Magilou stands up and gives Laphicet a quick peck on the lips.

“Lie down over there and I’ll give you something you’ll never forget”  
Magilou commands Laphicet in a raunchy but stern tone.

Laphicet obediently follows the witch’s command and lies down on the coarse but cool sand.

“I haven’t had the time to practice this spell but I think it will work”  
Magilou teasingly blurts out.

Using both of her hands Magilou conjures a giant ball of purple energy in the air.

“Isn’t that the spell Gravity Mine?”  
Laphicet asked nervously.

“Close but not exactly kiddo”  
Magilou retorted.

“Spell Absorber!”  
Magilou shouts out while flipping her hands in the direction of the gravity mine.

The giant purple ball started disappearing while Magilou’s hands were glowing purple.

“Now to test it out”  
Magilou waves her hands in front of Laphicet.  
Laphicet could feel an invisible force grabbing the shaft of his adamantine blade.

“You feel that kiddo?”  
Magilou asks.  
“Yes. That’s a neat trick Magilou”

Laphicet replied.  
“Trick! I’ll have you know that this isn’t a petty trick. Only the greatest of witches can do this kind of thing”  
Magilou shouted in an exaggerated manner.

Laphicet could feel the invisible force caressing and teasing his adamantine blade. It was a sensation that he has never felt before. 

The invisible force felt like Magilou’s hands and what’s even worse is that it was touching him in all the right places. Laphicet was closing his eyes with his mouth wide open, the boy was losing it. The boy was in paradise.

The invisible force wasn’t limited by physical barriers. He could feel Magilou’s hands massaging and teasing the inside of his adamantine blade. He could feel her hands massaging the inner walls of his urethra.

“Uhhhmmm”  
Laphicet moaned out.

It was just too much for a boy like him.

 

Magilou notices that Laphicet couldn’t handle the overwhelming pleasure that she is giving him. A sadistic and devious smile formed on the witch’s face as she increases the pace of her assault.

“I’m going to make you mad with pleaaasssure kiddo… hahahaha”  
Magilou giggles.

The witch begins to lick on the adamantine blade’s tip while fondling Laphicet’s balls with her hands. But her attacks didn’t stop there. Magilou directed the invisible force to massage the inside of Laphicet’s urethra while also teasing his nipple with it. 

The three-pronged attack of Magilou’s tongue, her hands and her magic was melting all sense and reason within Laphicet.  
The stimulus caused his adamantine blade to spurt out a white viscous liquid onto Magilou’s face.

“Ahhhhhh! Uhhhhhh!! Ahhhhhh!!”  
Laphicet moaned consecutively like a madman.

“Oooooh. The delicious creamy milk finally came out!”  
Magilou blurted out as she begins licking off the viscous liquid that landed on her face. 

“Look what you’ve done you naughty boy! You’ve soiled this beautiful witch’s face!”  
Magilou shouts in an exaggerated manner.

“Lick it off!”  
Magilou commands as she moves her face in front of Laphicet.

Magilou’s face was covered with Laphicet’s creamy load waiting to be licked off.

“Well. It does look tasty.”  
Laphicet mutters as he licks off the creamy fluid.

“It doesn’t taste like milk at all.”  
Laphicet complained.

“It must because you’re a Malak. Malak milk must taste different from cows milk right?”  
Magilou retorted.

“Now keep licking and don’t swallow any of it.”  
Magilou commands Laphicet once more. 

Laphicet begins licking his own milk. It was a weird feeling but he obediently follows Magilou’s orders. The creamy liquid was warm and a little bit salty, Laphicet ignores the weird taste until every last drop of it was gone from Magilou’s face. He didn’t swallow any since he was afraid of what Magilou might do to him.

“Good boy. Here’s your reward.”  
Magilou grabs Laphicet by the chin and brings his face closer to hers.

The witch moved in for a kiss. Her tongue forcing its way into Laphicet’s mouth. Laphicet reciprocated by moving his tongue into her mouth as well. A mixture of saliva and Laphicet’s milk was shared between the Malak and witch as their tongues danced and clashed with one another.

Magilou finally broke off the kiss as she stares into Laphicet’s eyes. The boy was intoxicated with her and she knew that he couldn’t live without her anymore.  
Magilou pushes Laphicet into the ground and begins kissing him once more. Their tongues once again clashing with one another.

 

“Do you want more of this?”  
Magilou teases.

“Yes. Magilou.”  
Laphicet replied.

“Yes. Mistress Magilou!”  
Magilou says in a commanding tone while flicking the boy’s nose.

“Yes. Mistress Magilou.”  
Laphicet replied obediently.

“Listen kiddo. When we’re alone refer to me as Mistress Magilou. Got it?”  
Magilou commands while giving Laphicet a slight peck on the lips.

“Yes. Mistress Magilou.”  
Laphicet replies.

 

“Good. Now let’s do something about your adamantine blade. It’s no longer hard and its gone limp.”  
Magilou blurted out while using her magic to pull something from her clothes.

“Here we go.”  
Magilou pulls out an elixir from her clothes.

Magilou telekinetically pulls it closer and closer. She grabs it with her hands and begins to drink a portion of it.

“Yes. That’s feels refreshing. I could go for another round!”  
Magilou exclaims as she hands the elixir over to Laphicet.

Laphicet takes the bottle and drinks the rest of the elixir. Laphicet could feel his body getting rejuvenated and he could see his adamantine blade growing larger and getting harder once again.

“Well. Looks like it’s ready for round two! Come and plunge your adamantine blade into my Layer cake kiddo!”  
Magilou shouts out clearly excited for what’s to come.

Authors Notes:  
Hehe. Are you ready for the finale? 


End file.
